ilovetwwilight999fandomcom-20200215-history
Mason Cullen
Name: Mason Anthony Cullen DOB: July 5 2026, Forks; Washington USA Alias: Masie, Mase Species: Warlock, Vampire and Luna Bambi, vampire human Parents: Eddie and Chloe Cullen Siblings: Teddy and Mercedes Cullen __TOC__ Early Life And Bio Mason Anthony Cullen is the third and second child of eddie and chloe cullen. He was born on July fifth in 2026. He has every gift in the word if he thinks of one it gets stored there are quite a lot of limits to his gift he cannot control the dead or bring the daed alive or anything like that. Mason can do spells. Mason is a playful cheery boy but can get jealous if he sees chloe holding or playing with another child. He loves his family dearly and enjoys playing games and being silly. Mason is a lot like emmet a joker he doesnt like being lied to or being hidden in the dark. He is a very smart child but doesnt show it much mentally very smart and understand the things that goes around him and he understands the laws. Mason was born in New York but then they move and Mason preffers New York better and loves visting new york and goes whenever he gets the chance. Personality and Apperance Mason loves teasing people and pulling pranks and mis behavng but he also likes learing new things and making new friends and enjoys cooking he is a lot like his grandfather Robert enjoys spending time with his grandparents he is the only one of the cullens that wants to move to voltera to learn more about vampires and if theres ever been a hybrid or species like him. Around Humans he is intruiged and curious yet he tries to hide it. Mason isnt afraid to speak against something becuase he is alot like his mother and sister if he doesnt like something he will say in a calm manner, mason does not like leaders becasue he thinks their bossy. He tries to behave and not have a tantrum, when mason does he either hides under the sofa or behind it. Mason Loves choclate and staying up late which his mother does not let him. Mason likes tv shows prefferably ceebebies or disney channel and nickalodean. He doesnt think highly of Aro or any of the volturi apart from his aunt Tara. He is quite cheeky and sassy in a way and wants to go to school but due to his growth he isnt allowed until chloe secretly asks Tori but a spells so his growth will be slow and mason is over joyed when he goes to school. Name Masons name comes from his grandfather Edward middle names Mason Anthony Relationship Kai Cullen best friend Trivia *Mason was originally going to have a twin sister but then ilovetwilight999 decided that she would be one of the sisters of mason who is going to be born later on n mercedes cullen *It was very hard to find a person to portray mason Category:Fourth Generation